Villian or not Villian
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: Cansado de que nadie lo tome en cuenta, Arthur abandona su fanfic con el fin de empezar de cero. Perseguido por Alfred (el protagonista de su fic) y Natasha (quien lo rastrea), entra en un fic donde conocerá a una persona que lo cambiará, y él a ella/Basado ligeramente en "Ralph, el demoledor", para el foro de Anteiku, reto temático de Octubre: "Halloween a la Inversa".
1. Chapter 1

Este fic estaba levemente basado en "Ralph, el demoledor", pero adaptado en el universo de los fanfics, donde, los personajes nos explicarán algunas cosas por las que pasamos los escritores, como la falta de inspiración.

Centrado desde la perspectiva de un villano de fic que ya no quiere serlo.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Ennegrecidas y comillas:** pensamientos.

-Palabras entre los guiones: diálogos.

-Sin guiones: narración.

-Subrayado: **(ennegrecido)** título, lugar, tiempo.

 **Parejas:** Amebel y England x 2p chile.

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece a mí, sino a Hima-papa. El presente fic participa en el reto temático de Octubre: _Halloween a la Inversa._ Del foro Anteiku.

¡A leer señores! ¡Yahooo!

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **PROLOGO**

 _Mi nombre es Arthur, Arthur Kirkland. Ehm, vengo del fanfic "Las aventuras del heroico Alfred F. Jones". Como ven, mi nombre no está en el titulo; yo soy el villano de la historia._

 _Hace años, aproximadamente cinco, la escritora J.A. Cesaire, empezó un fic donde el protagonista, Alfred (a que esa no se la esperaban), un chico que va en una búsqueda donde descubre su pasado, conoce personas, en un mundo fantástico bla bla bla. Ya saben, lo típico. A pesar de eso, atrajo tanto la atención que ya tiene 213 reviews, muy sorprendente. ¿Ya les hable de las secuelas de este? Ya lleva tres._

 _En fin, mi labor es, obvio, ir en contra de Alfred para lograr mis objetivos de bla bla destruir el mundo bla bla. ¿Lo consigo? Si dijeron que "sí", for the queen, ¿Por qué me quejaría?_

 _¡No! Ese idiota siempre me humilla, siempre sale ganando, y yo termino en la basura. ¡Y no es que envidie como todos lo alaben ni nada! Solo…solo…ah…bueno, me pongo a pensar, que todos estos personajes están todo el tiempo a favor de Alfred, incluso mis "secuaces"._

 _A veces me pregunto, ¿qué es ser reconocido?_

 _Y me digo: vaya, le va mejor al bueno, ¿no?_

 **CAPITULO UNO: DECISIÓN.**

Arthur sentía su mundo de cabeza. Porque, lo tenían atado de esa forma. Alfred lo había derrotado…de nuevo.

Bufó cansado, pensando en la mierda de rutina en la que vivía encerrado. Deseaba que eso acabara; incluso, si pudiera hablar con la autora, le pediría como el caballero que es, que lo matará de una vez por todas.

Como si ella no pudiera crear mejores villanos.

Desgraciadamente, no era tan influenciable en ella para que lo escuchara. Explicando: los personajes de los fics pueden afectar las ideas, perspectivas y tramas de un escritor de fanfiction; eso que llaman "inspiración", son solo sus voces, ayudando. Su cercanía o apego con el creador, tenía mayor efecto.

Alfred era el "favorito", el predilecto.

Repetía: ¡VIDA DE MIERDAAAAA!

Arthur tuvo que desatarse a sí mismo, cayendo de cara contra el suelo, observando como todos los buenos amigos del héroe se iban a comer un pastel. Típico.

Él vivía cabreado por el mundo, no sabía si era por como Cesaire lo describió, o si solo nació de él. No importaba ahora.

Regresó a su "guarida nada secreta" esperando las miradas decaídas, frustradas y burlonas de sus secuaces. Pero… no había nadie.

−¿What the hell? Espero no me hagan una broma, saben que nunca estoy de humor para una−dice con una mirada desconfiada, viendo el andrajoso y espantoso lugar similar al basurero, esperando que le sorprendieran por la espalda.

En vez de eso, escucho música. No era de las que solían escuchar por ahí, así que volvió tras sus pasos. Se oía más fuerte que en el interior de ese chiquero.

Siguiendo el rastro musical, dio con el lugar de origen: la mansión de Alfred.

−No me sorprende, ese idiota solo sabe hacer fiestas que dañan…los…oídos…−bajo el nivel de su voz, al creer que lo que veía era una mentira. Sacando de una bolsa que siempre llevaba, con el contenido de varios inventos suyos, saco unos binoculares, comprobando que no estaba fallándole la vista.

Sus "aliados" estaban en la fiesta de ese engreído infantil e inepto, celebrando como si nada.

¿Qué más? Oh, un gran cartel decía "¡Feliz aniversario n° 5, Alfred!".

Esto no podía empeorar…esperen, sí se puede.

−Wait a minute−reviso dos veces, con la cara más incrédula que puede poner. Ese invitado que estaba al lado del "Hero" era…−¿Iván? ¡¿INVITARON A IVÁN?!−de sorprendido, paso a enojo. Lanzó un grito que estremeció a la mayoría de los invitados.

−No problem, Friends. De seguro es Arthur encontrándose con su reflejo−los asistentes se rieron por lo dicho por el protagonista: rubio de rizo parecido a una antena, ojos azules tras unos lentes, sonrisa esplendida.

En cambio, nuestro villano, aunque fuera rubio y de ojos esmeralda, lo "horroroso" eran sus cejas que ocupaban gran parte de su cara, su desordenado cabello y su lenguaje de pirata.

Ante la ofensa, se puso rojo. Estuvo tentado a ir a golpearlo, pero la inmunidad que le da el fic, le impide dañar al "favorito" y protagonista.

Corrió, sin parar, solo siguió más allá de su escondite. Cuando sintió sus piernas fallarles, se dejo caer de rodillas. Miro el "cielo", que solo era la pantalla del computador, en la que él a veces podía distinguir el rostro de J.A…pero jamás ella a él.

Jamás lo vería. Solo sería el villano, porque ella lo dictó.

−¡¿Villano por siempre?! ¡¿Eso dictas?!−grito, deshaciéndose de ese peso que lleva guardado por cinco años. Con odio, miró lo que dividía el mundo de lo escrito con lo real−¡Pues te demostraré que te equivocas! ¡Tú no tienes la última palabra! ¡Conmigo, no más!

De esa forma, Arthur le declaro la guerra a su propia creadora. Hizo algo prohibido: rebelarse contra su propio rol.

Sin mirar el lugar, el villano inglés, se dirigió a la puerta hacia los "archivos Word".

Que se las arreglaran, ya no sería el antagonista.

 **CAPITULO DOS: BUSQUEDA.**

"¿Qué le pasaba a la autora?" era la pregunta general de todos los personajes. La habían visto pasearse frente a la computadora, dudosa, y cuando parecía que iría escribir, ella se alejaba, dejándolos en la nada.

Alfred era el más preocupado, pensando en sus seguidores, en sus amigos, en sí.

De la noche a la mañana, la escritora no parecía tener ganas de hacer nada con ellos.

La respuesta le llegó ya cuando apagaron la computadora. Fue uno de los secuaces de su archienemigo (el sujeto que más comió nachos en su fiesta de hace un día), diciendo lo que menos se esperaba.

−Arthur se fue−luego de eso, todos empezaron a desesperar. Como héroe, debía mantener la calma y transmitirla a los demás…a pesar de que interiormente estaba igual de histérico que ellos.

−¡Hey! Solo debe estar haciéndonos una broma.

−Él no es de los que bromean o gusta de recibir una−gracias tipo X, haces que aumente el pánico.

Alfred iba a decir algo cuando por fin J.A. Cesaire hizo aparición. El estadounidense tenía esperanza de que escribiera, sin embargo solo escribió seis letras. Las más temidas:

 _HIATUS_

Esa palabra provocó que el rubio recordara un detallito al que nunca le dio importancia hasta ahora; ningún personaje puede salir de su fanfic, o puede causar la falta de inspiración, y pensando negativamente, incluso el hiatus permanente o el borrado del fic.

Su cerebro no pudo soportar más desgracias. Su mente hizo un _"¡click!"_ y ¡fuera luces!

Al despertar, se vio rodeado de sus amigos más cercanos, incluyendo a su hermano gemelo…eh… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Empezaba con "M", ¿Magnus Chase? Tal vez.

−Alfred, te desmayaste al saber del hiatus de Cesaire−pronto dijo eso, Matthew (como en verdad se llamaba el gemelo), evito que su hermano volviera a desmayarse. Le dio una botella de _"Coca-cola",_ esperando que se calmara.

−¿Có-Cómo…−carraspeo, su voz sonó más aguda de lo común− ¿Por qué se fue? Si todos lo pasamos bien, vienen a mis fiestas, mientras él tiene su tiempo para hacer sus planes malvados como el villano que es.

−Pero…-

−Adora cuando lo derrotó, y destruyó sus planes. Además neutralice sus poderes, por lo que tiene que inventar más cosas que yo rompo−vaya Alfred, quizá seas el protagonista, pero tu sentido de la empatía con tu enemigo es el de una roca.

−Alfred…−insistió más fuerte. El estadounidense se calló al ver la adorable cara de enojo de su gemelo. Aww~ era difícil tomarlo en serio−Apenas supe lo que ocurrió, fui a contactarnos con la "estación central". No ha dejado rastros. Aun así−habló inmediatamente al ver que su hermano se desmayaría por segunda vez−nos enviaron a una persona que lograría rastrearlo. Es de un fic post-apocaliptico, de un gran cargo, y nadie sabe encontrar personas o camino como ella.

−Great, great, gre- −silencio. El ojiazul de inmediato repitió en su cabeza lo que dijo su consanguíneo, deteniéndose en un término – Wait, ¿She? –Matthew asintió. Detrás de él, apareció una chica de armadura avanzada. De cabellos rubios plateados, piel de porcelana, labios de color rosa palido…ojos azul eléctrico, casi iguales a los suyos…de no ser por el vació que había en su mirada…sin embargo…

 _−I see an angel−_ musito con una sonrisa boba.

Si las miradas matarán, este chico estaría muerto por su denominado "ángel". Matthew suspiro, su hermano hablaba antes de pensar.

−Alfred, ella es la Sargento Natasha Arlovskaya, te ayudará a rastrear a Arthur.

−Insistí en hacerlo sola, pero parece que es tu deber arreglar todo lo que ese villano haga−su acento era eslavo, como el de Iván, pero parecía más melodioso cuando ella lo hablaba.

Balbuceo un par de cosas, hasta que Matthew le dio pellizco para que despertara de su embobamiento−Ye-Yes, es mi deber. Además, soy el Hero, y no puedo dejar que una hermosa damisela este ante un tonto villano como Arthur ¡HAHAHA!−dijo con su risa heroica, mientras su hermano se moría de la vergüenza., la sargento se quedó en silencio.

−Vámonos de una vez, idyjot−se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta de la habitación.

−¿Viste, Mattie?−dijo emocionado, tomándolo bruscamente de la ropa (sin saberlo, claro)−¡me dijo un cumplido!−exclamo con jubilo, saltando de la cama en la que estuvo recostado.

−Yo no creo que fuera eso−suspiro. En parte, entendía las razones de Arthur para irse.

Pero él, jamás nunca de los nunca, haría un "Allistor".

 **CAPITULO TRES: ESCONDITE.**

Punto positivo de ser un villano: la vestimenta.

Parecía un mago, con capucha oscura, traje negro y botas del mismo color. Con la capa, cubría su rostro y sus distinguibles cejas.

Todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que escuchó la estridente voz de su archienemigo, junto con unas maldiciones en bielorruso, acercándose a donde él estaba.

No lo pensó mucho, entró al fic más cercano para salir de la vista de sus buscadores. Corrió por el largo pasillo hasta la entrada, yendo al interior a lo que más daban sus pies.

Suspiro cansado, creyendo que al fin estaría en paz, sin ser perseguido.

Grande fue su equivocación, pues, en un parpadeo, se vio rodeado por unos hombres de aspecto de guardias reales, intimidantes. Maldecía que Alfred haya neutralizado sus poderes, al igual que su mala suerte.

−¿Adónde lo llevamos?−dijo uno.

−A la corte, ya saben las reglas, cualquier desconocido debe ser llevado ahí para un juicio donde lo declararan culpable y lo llevaremos a la cárcel. Lo de siempre, George−dijo el otro guardia, mientras el primero asentía como si fuera lo más obvio.

−"I hate my fucking life"− pensó el britanico.

 **CAPITULO CUATRO: TRATO**

Cuando escuchó sobre la forma en que hacían juicios, creyó que sería más corto, pero había muchas personas de aspecto andrajoso y pobre. Lo sentaron junto a un anciano y una persona igual de oculta por una capa como él.

Por curiosidad, preguntó al hombre mayor porque estaba ahí, respondiéndole que fue porque "defendí a una mujer porque la acusaban de no ser hechicera. Me quitaron mi varita cuando hable por ella, y me acusaron de interferir en asuntos de su majestad el Rey Scott".

Lo encontró injusto, aun cuando fuera villano.

−Pero el Rey es nuestro héroe, y mi siento mal por intervenir−miró sorprendido al viejo. ¿Qué tenía ese tipo como para que perdonaran sus injusticias? –Sabe, él nos salvó de la malvada bruja. Verá, la mayoría en la historia de "Magic kingdom" somos magos o brujas, pero nadie pudo hacerle frente a la más cruel de todas, no hasta que nuestro Rey se enfrentó a ella y la paz reino.

−…Paz, eh−rodó los ojos, ante lo dicho por el otro.

No notó como durante su plática, unos ojos azul-verdoso se lo quedaron mirando, con interés. La figura escondida en la capa, se acercó con sigilo a él, dándole un codazo leve.

Se quejó, pero el sujeto hizo un signo de silencio. Le susurró palabras suficientes para captar su atención:

−¿Quieres escapar?−lo miro, y asintió lentamente. Desconfiado, el sujeto vio que no hubiera ningún guardia cerca−Dame uno de tus artilugios que tienes en tu bolsillo.

−Claro, ¿y lo conseguiré esposado?−dijo con el ceño fruncido, mientras el otro rodaba los ojos.

−Yo lo haré por ti−con cuidado, tomó una herramienta multiusos, evitando verse visto por cualquiera que pudiera delatarlos.

En unos minutos, se liberó a sí mismo y a Arthur.

−Bien, ahora: corre−lo tomó del brazo arrastrándolo por el lugar.

−¡Hey!−se soltó−¡¿Quién te dijo que quiero ir contigo?!

El sujeto se encogió de hombros−como quieras, pero ve que yo conozco la ciudad y los guardias ya dieron contigo−proceso eso en segundo, cuando ataques vinieron en contra suya. Dejo su orgullo de lado, y siguió al tipo.

−¡Alto en nombre de su majestad!

−Demonios−subía muros y techos, detrás del sujeto que sabía lo que hacía (esperaba) y a donde iba−Espero no me dirijas a una trampa.

−¿Por qué lo haría? Tú me sirves.

 **−"¿Qué?"−** No pudo pensar más cuando sintió más cerca a los guardias reales, pisándoles los talones−¡Nos atraparon!

−Gracias capitán de lo obvio−se burló, tomándolo de la mano y forzándolo a ir más rápido−solo un poco más y ya no sabrás de ellos−declaró, saltando de tejado en tejado, mientras Arthur intentaba no mirar hacia atrás−cuando te lo diga, saltarás al vació.

−Espera, ¿qué cosa?−encontrándose al límite de la ciudad, donde había una gran caída de tierra. Cualquiera con sentido común lo evitaría, pero esta persona no lo poseía a su juicio. No sabía que sería peor: morir estrellado o ser encerrado en la cárcel.

Cuando estaba considerando dejarse atrapar, el sujeto lo agarró con más fuerza y grito:

−¡Ahora!

Instintivamente, sus piernas reaccionaron a la orden, encontrándose, actualmente, cayendo en el aire.

Un grito poco masculino salió de su boca, comparado con su acompañante que parecía no importarle si moría en ese lugar.

−Ya morí, ya morí…−repetía con los ojos cerrados.

Pasado los segundos, extrañado de no sentir dolor o la muerte instantánea, se atrevió a ver, sorprendiéndose de verse vivo, y que, en lugar de una caída de tierra, estaba en un sillón de colores oscuros. No muy lejos de él, había una ventana que mostraba unos pinos que ocultaban más el lugar.

Pero si había algo más, un peso sobre él; una…persona ¡el sujeto!

−¡¿Quién te crees para obligarme a tirarme a…la…nada?−el volumen de su voz fue disminuyendo, al descubrir que la figura pegada a su ser, no era nada masculina.

−¿Qué te pasa? ¿El gato te comió la lengua?−dijo la, recién descubierta chica, quitándose de encima suyo−ohh, entiendo−dice ella, comprendiendo la situación−acabas de ver que soy una mujer, y que esta mujer te arrastro a un portal hacia lo que yo llamo…mi hogar.

No quiso preguntar más, demasiadas emociones desde que huyó.

−Bueno, yo…gracias, creo, por liberarme−se esforzaba en decirlo.

−Espera, ¿crees que lo hice por buena voluntad?−Arthur frunció el ceño al verla reírse de una forma burlesca−no, no, TÚ me sirves. No puedes negarte, para nada, hicimos un trato, y todo el que haga un trato conmigo debe cumplirlo.

−¿Así lo dictó la autora?

−…No eres de por aquí, ¿cierto?−dijo luego de un silencio−la autora no me manda a mÍ.

−Eso es…increíble. Pero ella…-

−No tiene poder con…personajes borrados como yo.

Lo que se sabe, es que, en medio del trabajo de una buena historia, los autores van descartando estos personajes ¿Qué pasaba con estos? Se mantenían recluidos en el fic para el que fueran escritos…sin posibilidad de salir.

−Oh, entonces tú…quieres que te ayude a salir.

−Mas bien, a que me reconozcan en este fic.

−Wait a minute, ¿por qué?

−Para eso tendría que contarte todo lo que paso−suspira−será mejor que te pongas comodo.

Se acomodó en el sillón, mientras la joven acercaba una silla y se colocaba frente a él.

−No recuerdo nada de mi pasado, de quien iba a ser o porque me borró, pero si sé cuanto la gente me odia, por lo que dicen de mí. Todos se empeñan en creer lo que el Rey ha declarado de mi porque yo a él…−se mordió el labio, indecisa de decir o no la verdad. Al final cedió−weón, si no fuera por la desesperación−susurró antes de volver a su tono de voz normal−Cuando yo fui a verlo, para preguntarle si sabía algo de mí, él no me quiso responder; en lugar de eso me pidió ser su Reina inmediatamente, y que me reverenciara ante su presencia. El muy hijo de…su madre me veía de una forma tan repulsiva, y dije que no. Al salir del castillo, no sé cómo lo hizo para propagar un rumor de que yo era un ser despreciable y que lo amenace. Creyeron más en su palabra−bufó−No le di importancia, hasta que supe porque lo hizo; hay unas competencias de magia donde el ganador tiene una oportunidad de conseguir protagonismo en la historia. Por la imagen que tengo, me es prohibido entrar. El Rey siempre gana, a nadie le importa eso al parecer, por lo que él siempre es el protagonista y es siempre escuchado por la autora.

−¿Qué tengo que ver?−le fulmino con la mirada.

−Tú eres un hechicero, ¿no?

−Ya me asustas, ¿lees mentes?

−Tienes una joya rota−dijo. Era cierto, el inglés tenía un diamante color verde a medio construir, gracias a que cierto héroe lo destruyó, al final de su primer fic−la mayoría de los magos tienen una joya que les permita un control sobre sus poderes o poseerlos, también. Pero al romperse, se neutralizan.

−Un idiota lo hizo−malo recuerdos de ese cabeza hueca.

−Ya me lo imagino−él rodó los ojos−pero aquí y ahora, yo puedo devolverte tus poderes, solo por tiempo limitado. Si intentas algo en mí contra, te los quitaré.

−Eres bastante poderosa.

−Digamos que descubrí mis poderes cuando hizo un gran hoyo en una montaña−el rubio se estremeció, ¿a ese nivel de magia?−la parte de que tengo poderes extraños, es cierta. Los rumores solo agregan otras cosas−sonrió ladeadamente− Entonces, ¿aceptas?

−¿Qué gano?

−No te delato y… tus poderes serán ilimitados.

El británico lo pensó; si bien, estaba con una chica que tenía reputación de malvada, le devolvería los poderes que Alfred bloqueó. Magia sin fin. No estaría en la cárcel. Y si no lo delataba, podría empezar de cero en esa historia, sin que la autora lo sepa.

−Acepto.

 **CAPITULO CINCO: CONFUSIÓN.**

Desde que salieron del fanfic, Alfred se le había pegado como chicle, y eso le parecía molesto.

−Aléjate de mí.

−Pero, debemos estar juntos como equipo−sonríe de forma heroica.

−Exacto, "como equipo", y tú pareces querer hacer creer a todos que somos pareja−puso los ojos en blanco, cuando vio el brillo en la mirada del rubio.

−¿Lo parecemos?

−Para mí buena suerte, si te golpeo hasta ahí llegará tu ilusión−la sargento no era tonta, podía ver lo enamorado que estaba Alfred de ella como…como…como…Toris.

Agitó la cabeza, quitándose ese nombre de la cabeza. Al mirar a su lado, vio unos ojos azules, alegres y atentos…como Toris.

¡Aghhhhhh! ¡¿Por qué?! Las memorias regresaban dolorosamente, afectándola.

Si ella hubiera previsto, que su hermano mayor, que Alexander se enteró de su matrimonio secreto con Toris… ¿él seguiría con vida? ¿Con esa sonrisa tímida que solo le regalaba a ella, a pesar de los "años" de total indiferencia, con todas las esperanzas de que, al menos le dirigiera la mirada…?

Como lo estaba haciendo Alfred.

−¡Mierda!−inconscientemente, disparó hacia un punto cualquiera del camino hacia el fic por el que encontró el rastro de ese villano, solo provocando un ruido que saco un gritito que el estadounidense trató de ocultar.

−¿Q-Qué ocurre?

−¡Cállate Toris!

−¿Toris?−pregunto, confundido y dolido, al ver que lo llamaba por otro nombre que no fuera el suyo; si supieras que eso mismo le ocurre a tu hermano.

−¡Digo, Alfred! ¡Tú has silencio!−siguió caminando con pasos bruscos, dejando a su compañero atrás.

El de rulo antigravitatorio suspiro, con algo de dolor. Cielos, podía ser algo tonto, pero sabía que apenas la vio se enamoró de Natasha.

−Por todos los héroes, esto será difícil.

 **CAPITULO SEIS: ENTRENAMIENTO.**

Arthur salió al exterior, notando que, como vio en el interior de esa casa, los arboles la cubrían para no ser captados. Aun así, supo que se estaba haciendo de noche.

Escuchó unos pasos tras él, era la chica, por lo que se dio vuelta.

No se esperó que ella fuera tan pequeña como una chica de dieciséis años; su cabello corto negro llegaba hasta los hombros, de piel amarillenta y ojos azul-verdoso. Usaba ropa "moderna", comparada con la de su historia antigua.

…Ahora lo entendía.

−Entiendo porque te quería de esposa−dijo en voz alta, sin querer.

−¿Por qué me quería de esposa?−enarco un ceja, esperando su respuesta.

−Well…you…tú eres atractiva− desconfianza apareció en los ojos de la muchacha.

−No me digas que quieres intentar lo mismo que el Rey.

−No lo haré, que seas linda por fuera no significa que por dentro lo seas−un silencio se forjó entre ellos−Que descortés−dice repentinamente−no me he presentado bien; soy Arthur Kirkland y me escape de mi fic.

Quiso sonreír al verla algo sorprendida por lo último que dijo, pero ella lo imitó, con gesto burlón.

−Ante el hombre que se escapó de su historia, yo, Amanda Gonzales, me reverenció−hizo una inclinación algo exagerada, en señal de burla.

−Era el villano.

−No me sorprende. Aquí me llaman…-

−¿La bruja malvada? Lo pude deducir.

Segundos después, ambos explotaron en risas. En serio, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le agrado estar con alguien a pesar de que esta persona fuera desagradable? ¡Nunca!

−Dime que sabes de magia−en eso, la pequeña sonrisa que estaba en el rostro de Amanda desapareció.

−…solo hacer hoyos en montañas…y encontrar portales.

−…No sabes magia en sí−le regresó la migraña, tuvo que masajearse la sien para sentir que se le pasaba el dolor−tendré que enseñarte lo básico y lo complejo de apoco.

La noche fue entrenamiento; Arthur tuvo que decirle como se hacía una esfera de luz, como controlar objetos para moverlos de un lugar a otro, causar distracciones, etc.

El británico se sintió bien con su magia de regreso, su ego subía al ver lo rápido que ella aprendía. Hasta que, chispas salieron de las manos de Amanda, repentinamente, cuando le pidió que repitiera el hechizo camuflaje.

Lo más extraño vino después, cuando las chispas se apagaron, dejando algo asustada a la chica. Algo ocurría con ella, pues se veía…borrosa.

−Ya lo notaste−dijo al ver como se la quedaba mirando−esto ocurre con los personajes borrados. Podemos ser como el resto en un segundo, y en otro parecemos fantasmas borrosos, hasta el día en que uno se desvanece por completo, o, como en mi caso, no poder salir de nuestros fanfics−suspiro con hastió−Es otra de las maravillas de mí.

Se acostó en el suelo, viendo lo poco que daban a lucir los árboles, sobre las estrellas en la noche. Sintió a Arthur recostarse a su lado, ella se alejó un poco más por instinto.

−¿Por qué te fuiste de tu fic?−pregunto la joven al de ojos verdes. Este tardó segundos en responder.

−Nadie nunca me pregunto cómo me sentía, todos solo velaban por el héroe, lo halagaban, incluso mis aliados lo hacían−cerró los ojos, apretando los puños−Por solo ser villano, nadie me decía nada. Me odiaban y ya, pero…me juzgan, sin siquiera conocer más de lo que la escritora dijo de mí.−Al abrir los ojos, se encontró a los azul-verdosos de Amanda, tan cerca que sintió su cara calentarse−¿Qué...?

−Me siento sola aquí, todos los días, pero contigo…−dejo su frase a medio completar, pues se levantó y camino de regreso a su casa−quedan solo unas horas para que amanezca, mejor descansa, con ojeras y mal humor no me sirves.

Escuchó un portazo, suspiró. No había de otra: entraría por la ventana.

 **CAPITULO SIETE: ADVERTENCIA.**

Arthur despertó horas después, sintiéndose descansado, mejor que en su antigua guarida. Quiso moverse, pero otro peso…dios mío no debía ser verdad. Giró la cabeza y sí, Amanda estaba abrazada a él.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste así de cerca de una mujer? Eh…nunca, las chicas siempre ponían su atención en Alfred.

La muchacha se despertó viéndolo a la cara, cuando le dio un golpe en la nariz, alejándose y amenazándolo con una daga que saco bajo su almohada.

−¡¿Cómo entraste a mi habitación, degenerado? Responde!−se acercó solo para poner la daga cerca de su yugular.

A pesar de encontrarse bajo amenaza, él…no podía ser, solo le provocaba estremecimientos en la piel no por la daga, sino por tenerla así de cerca.

Recordando, solo pudo ver como entró a la primera ventana abierta y se tiró a la cama más cercana. Le dijo eso mismo a Amanda, y ella, como no quería perder a su maestro, quito el arma punzante.

En fin, la chica luego de un rato, apareció vestida al igual que él, diciéndole que buscará unas frutas que crecían en un huerto, al que no podía acercarse.

−Si fuiste tan sigiloso como para que no diera contigo, entonces puedes hacerlo−dijo, cubriéndose con su capa, yendo en otra dirección.

Hacerle caso a una chica que parecía más joven que él, era algo que nunca se imaginó haciendo. Siguiendo el camino que le indico, sintió ruidos, por lo que se preparó para cualquier ataque. Lo que no se imagino fue que, repentinamente, todo se volviera oscuro y las fuerzas lo abandonaran.

Al despertar, ya no estaba en el bosque, sino en un lujoso castillo moderno, atado de manos y piernas, con dos guardias a los lados, y una persona sentada frente a él. En un trono.

−Con que este es el villano−por la mirada de desdén que le dirigía y el lugar en el que se encontraba, supo que era el "gran" Rey del que todo hablaban−he oído que, un villano se fugó de su historia pero, no creí que caería en mi reino.

−El tan halagado Rey de…como se llame este lugar, he oído tantas cosas buenas de usted. Y una verdad, también−cuando el otro se rio, le desagrado más que antes.

−Entonces, ya te encontraste a Amanda.

−Mi mala suerte, siempre guiándome.

El monarca sonrió cínicamente−No me he presentado adecuadamente; Soy Scott, Scott McGregor, soberano de este reino y el protagonista de este fic−con ropas de lo más a la moda, con cabello pelirrojo, y ojos verdes, parecía un personaje petulante, peor que Alfred−No necesitas decirme tu nombre, "bunny", yo sé quién eres; Arthur Kirkland, villano de _"Las aventuras del heroico Alfred F. Jones",_ odiado por todos y apreciado por nadie. Que penoso eres.

−Bueno, al menos no dejaría que un rechazo me afectará al nivel de causarle una mala reputación a una chica−gozó de ver desaparecer esa sonrisa en un segundo. Con un gesto, toda la guardia se retiró.

−Ohh, pero tú no lo entiendes−se aproximó a él−cuando ella vino por ayuda, no puedo negarlo, me pareció una chica hermosa, y la quería para mí−lo miró por un segundo−Pero claro, tú si me entiendes, ¿no? También te engatusó−puso una mirada filosa, a la vez que sus mejillas se coloreaban tenuemente−Desgraciadamente, no aceptó, y vive perseguida como una criminal. Nadie sale ileso conmigo.

−Si me quieres amenazar para que deje de entrenarla…

−Supuse que por eso estaría contigo…no te engañes−¿lo decía con otra intención? No, concéntrate Arthur.

−No, yo seguiré enseñándole, y sé que ganará la competencia.

Luego de eso, el pelirrojo, con gesto silencioso, ordeno la entrada de un guardia para que se llevara al inglés a donde lo secuestraron. Pero dijo antes de que las puertas se cerraran:

−Nadie sale ileso conmigo, Arthur.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Fin de la primera parte.

Continuará...

Dejen reviews~

 **Sayonara! Goodbye! Tschuws!**


	2. Chapter 2

Segunda parte de este fic de tres partes (me pase XD), donde, las cosas se pondrán intensas.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Ennegrecidas y comillas:** pensamientos.

-Palabras entre los guiones: diálogos.

-Sin guiones: narración.

-Subrayado: **(ennegrecido)** título, lugar, tiempo.

 **Parejas:** Amebel y England x 2p chile.

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece a mí, sino a Hima-papa, nuestra máxima deidad **(?).**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **CAPITULO OCHO: ALLISTOR.**

−¿Quién es Allistor?−Alfred miró a Natasha, confundido por la pregunta−Muchos dijeron que tu villano hizo un "Allistor" al irse de su historia.

−Oh bueno, verás, resulta que en los inicios de Cesaire, ella escribió su primer y gran éxito: "El poderoso Allistor"−inicio−era un fic de fantasía completamente, con un mago llamado Allistor como el protagonista. Muchos lo seguían y favoriteaban, hasta que en medio del escrito, Cesaire escribió otra historia que captó la atención de sus lectores. Las lecturas del primero disminuyeron y Allistor se sintió celoso, al nivel de abandonar su fanfic. Como resultado, la autora se confundía al escribir, ya que las dos tramas eran diferentes entre sí. Allistor le decía a Cesaire como hacer para destacarse, mientras el anterior fic no lo tenía, colocándola en una depresión que duro un largo hiatus para los fics. Al final, termino por borrar ambos fics, por culpa de Allistor.

−Envidioso y soberbio, no hay peor clase de personaje−dice Natasha, escogiendo uno de los caminos que señalaba un cartel, creyéndolo el camino correcto…

…Hasta que cayeron en una red.

 **CAPITULO NUEVE: LOS HUERFANOS.**

−¡Caímos en una trampa! Oh por el Capitán América, ¡vamos a morir!−se desesperó Alfred, agitando los brazos. Natasha no tuvo de otra, lo abofeteó para hacerlo reaccionar.

El rubio se calmó, pero escucharon unas risas infantiles debajo de ellos; matas de cabello y ojos de diferentes colores, del tamaño de…¡eran niños! Uno de ellos le recordó al héroe a su archienemigo, pero este tenía los ojos azules y se mostraba alegre.

−¡Les dije, les dije! ¡Atrapamos a unos bobos despistados! Y ustedes que decían que esto sería tonto, desu yo~−se jactó el pequeño de cejas enormes ante sus compañeros.

−¡Hey! Bájennos de una vez, pequeños bribones−amenazó la bielorrusa a los menores, quienes temblaron por un segundo, excepto por el que llevaba la voz.

−No~ooo~, porque ustedes de seguro quieren entregarnos al Rey tonto−canturreo el niño.

−¿Por qué haríamos eso?−pregunto el rubio de lentes, curioso.

−Somos los huérfanos del bosque; el Rey ese al que tanto aclaman se llevó a muchos niños sin padre a su castillo, con la excusa de querer cuidarnos, pero resulta que los convertía en soldados con el objetivo de protegerlo a él−explico una niña de cabello castaño atado en una coleta alta de lado, y ojos de igual color expresando seriedad y verdad…además de tener cejas iguales al otro niño−Nosotros somos los que pudimos escapar.

−Suena…horrible lo que hace ese hombre, pero estamos buscando a alguien más, y si lo hacemos, podemos darle una lección a ese monarca por lo que hizo, pero antes deberían bajarnos –pidió Alfred intentando persuadirlos.

El grupo se reunió susurrando entre sí, mirando de reojo al par, que, estaba incomodo con tanta cercanía (más bien la rubia platinada, el personaje heroico disfrutaba de ese momento, a medias). Se separaron y el niño rubio se acercó a la pareja.

−Los bajaremos, pero−dice antes de que Jones se pusiera a celebrar−deben hacernos reir.

Ambos se quedaron estupefactos por esa condición, pero el chico reaccionó.

−Knock knock−la chica lo miraba con cara de "¿en serio? ¿chistes knock knock?", pero…no quedaba de otra.

−¿Quién es?−pregunto hastiada.

−Miherma−continua.

−¿"Miherma" quién?−suspira.

−Mi hermano a quien nadie nota−se ríe de su propio chiste, pero ni su acompañante ni los niños muestran una sonrisa (el caso de la primera es común, pero niños…).

−Como comediante mueres de hambre−exclama uno, dándole en el orgullo al chico.

La militar no lo soportó y dio un golpe en la nariz a su inútil compañero, provocando las risas de los niños. A ambos se les prendió el foco, y, aunque le doliera admitirlo (el caso de Alfred), debía continuar.

Uno en el ojo, otro en la mejilla, en la cabeza y en la boca.

Algunos se retorcían en el suelo de la risa; el que suponían era el líder, hizo el gesto a otro niño, quien cortó la cuerda que sostenía la red, cayendo ambos, uno encima del otro.

A pesar de las heridas y moretones, el ojiazul no se quejó, pues estaba concentrado en mirar de nuevo esos ojos que mostraban ¿confusión? ¿Miedo?...¿cariño? Entretanto, Natasha se encontró muy nerviosa debajo de Alfred…sin embargo notó las miradas de los niños, despertándola de su embobamiento.

Empujó a su compañero, levantándose y siguiendo el camino.

−Su novia es rara, señor−dijo un chiquillo de cabello negro y ojos rojos con un sombrerito y un abrigo enorme.

−Ahh, boy, ojala fuera mi novia−le respondió con un rubor en sus mejillas, siguiéndola después.

 **CAPITULO DIEZ: REGALO.**

Arthur observaba el avance de Amanda, desde ilusiones hasta hechizos de combate. No lo hacia mal para ser una novata. Pero solo había un detallito; su estado de personaje.

El ser "borrada" implicaba que conjuros le salieran mal, además de sus ataques de borrosidad.

−Debes controlar eso, Amanda−le aclaró después de un rato.

−Lo intento−dejo en claro lo obvio para ella. Un silencio había entre ellos−¿Crees que tenga oportunidad?

Arthur giró su rostro para responderle, pero al cruzarse sus ojos, respondió−claro que sí, tú lo conseguirás por tu talento natural y tu esfuerzo, además los dejaras embobados.

−¿Qué?−pregunto sin cambiar su rostro indiferente, contrario al inglés, quien se sonrojo.

−D-Digo que tus poderes los embobaran, a eso me refería−desvió su mirada. La chica se encogió de hombros.

El británico estaba muy confundido, eso, desde su encuentro con el monarca, le dejaban claro que…se sentía atraido por Amanda. Un gran problema, en verdad; ella le interesaba ganar la competencia nada más, y las palabras del pelirrojo rondaban su mente, diciéndole y repitiéndole que ella solo lo manipulaba, como una serpiente.

Agito su cabeza, alejando esas tonteras de su cabeza. Volvió a fijarse en la chica, en los rollos que se metía por ser "tachada", borrada, como sea.

No lo haría bien en la competencia si no controlaba eso.

Eso le recordó algo en especial. Con un gesto llamó a la de ojos azul-verdoso, que acudió a él, cruzándose de brazos.

−Primero que nada, debes escuchar atentamente a lo que te diga y no cuestionarme ¿entendido?−la muchacha dudó, pero como ven, no tenía de otra, aceptando−dame tu joya.

−¿Qué cosa?−se enojó de inmediato.

−No me cuestiones, solo dámela−se mordió el labio, gruñendo cuando le paso el objeto principal de sus poderes. El rubio se dio la vuelta, haciendo algo con su preciada joya, preocupándola−Listo−solo volteó su cabeza−cierra los ojos y no reclames−frunció el ceño, acatando la orden.

Sintió algo en su cuello ¿una soga? El weón la quería matar en medio de la nada para lavarse las manos y mantener sus poderes. El muy conchasu-

−Abre los ojos−así lo hizo, y él le apunto a su cuello.

Miró hacia esa parte como pudo, notando un collar negro con su diamante blanco en medio. Se sorprendió ¿era real? Lo tocó y comprobó que lo era.

−Un hermoso accesorio para una hermosa dama−al decir eso, ambas miradas se encontraron, una incrédula y otra avergonzada.

−Me…encanta−dice en un hilo de voz que él pudo comprender−gra-gracias−una pequeña sonrisa, suficiente para…oh queen, no.

 **CAPITULO ONCE: SEPARACIÓN.**

Natasha estaba confundida: al principio, lo único que tenía que hacer era encontrar a un villano de otro fic, pero, después de lo sucedido en el camino, ella… ¡NO! No debía pasar, no de nuevo. Debía controlarse, pero ¿Cómo lograrlo si el tipo que te causa revoltijos en el estómago está pegado a ti como chicle?

−Mantén distancia−lo separo de ella, viéndolo de reojo. El chico estaba ruborizado y con una sonrisa boba, muy contagiosa ¡Espera Nat, contrólate! –debiste traer algo, el sol hizo que tus mejillas se colorearan.

−Espera, ¿esto?−señala las mencionadas partes de su cara−creo que es solo un rubor, solamente.

Asintió, acelerando el paso, alejándose más de Alfred.

−Lo siento−lo escucha decir−no puedo evitarlo, pero tengo que decirlo−respiro hondo−Pero, **_Natasha,_** **_pareces una muñeca de porcelana…_**

La mente de la eslava dio un cortocircuito, trayendo de regreso memorias que tenía bloqueadas sobre un chico castaño de ojos azules, sonrisa amistosa, tímida, de actitud leal, repitiéndole esa misma frase:

 ** _−Natasha, pareces una muñeca de porcelana−_** decía, a pesar de los golpes, amenazas que fueron pasando a roces de manos, a un beso en la mejilla, una proposición, un beso…y la muerte en manos de su hermano.

Soltó un grito desgarrador que asustó a todas las criaturas cercanas, preocupando al héroe quien se aproximó para ver que le ocurría, pero ella soltó un manotazo a ambos brazos que quisieron tocarla.

−¡Vete!−el estadounidense no creyó escuchar bien e intento de nuevo acercarse−¿Qué no oíste? ¡DIJE "VETE"! –lo amenazó con una pistola que llevaba en la espalda.

Alfred retrocedió, espantado, no por el arma, sino por como los ojos de la bielorrusa expresaban tristeza y odio. Dolido, se fue por otro camino.

Al fin, ella pudo soltar unas lágrimas, que secó de inmediato; No la verían llorar, no mostraría nada más allá del soldado que era. No mostraría que se estaba enamorando otra vez.

 **CAPITULO DOCE: CAPTURADO.**

El norteamericano suspiro con tristeza y con el corazón partido en miles de pedazos, con la escena de la mujer por la que cayó enamorado, despreciándolo con los ojos.

−Por Capitán América y Superman−dice en un suspiro.

Notó como sus pies lo llevaron ante la enorme puerta de un…castillo ¿Cruzó el pueblo y él ni cuenta se dio? No importaba, quizá alguien en ese lugar supiera donde estaba Arthur. Tocó, esperando que le abrieran.

Una persona vestida de mayordomo le abrió e invitó a entrar, llevándolo hasta quien dijeron, era el Rey (demasiado distraído que olvido lo que le dijeron los niños).

−Hola Alfred−al fin puso atención a lo que pasaba, estaba con el Rey Scott enfrente, quien sostenía un cetro con su joya−Sé que no nos hemos visto por, ya sabes, nuestros diferentes fics pero…

−¡Su majestad! ¡El villano de mi historia escapo y lo rastreamos hasta aquí! ¿Lo ha visto?−exclamó volviendo al punto por el que vino a ese fanfic.

−Sí, lo vi−dice, con una sonrisa nada amistosa, más bien, malévola−y ahora sé que cometí un error al dejarlo ir.

−¿Un error?

−No cometeré lo mismo contigo−apunto a donde se encontraba el héroe de rubios cabellos con su báculo, abriendo un agujero en el suelo.

Lo último que pudo ver Alfred, fue la mirada maliciosa del pelirrojo, mientras caía por el hoyo, hasta los calabozos.

 **CAPITULO TRECE: BESO.**

Amanda, lo que puede recordar, es que todo el mundo la ha odiado, despreciado, solo por no tener una historia o un rol en "Magic kingdom". El caso del Rey Scott fue un poco más diferente, además de que él empezó los rumores, la miraba como algo que **deseaba,** que fuera solo suya, sumisa en todo su esplendor. La quería en la sombra, donde solo sus ojos verdes pudieran verla.

Pero Arthur…no era diferente, era extraordinario; igual de odiado, pero buscando la forma de seguir adelante e iniciar. Todo un caballero con ella, leal. Lo más importante, era la forma en que la miraba, con comprensión, orgullo, alegría, ternura…que estuviera a su lado, acompañándolo. Él la **quería.**

El gesto del collar, fue lo que aclaró todo. Como si su corazón latiera por primera vez, este caso, por un villa…por un caballero inglés que le ofreció su amistad.

Amaba a Arthur.

Por eso, cuando el británico estaba diciéndolo que ella podía lograrlo en la competencia del día siguiente, acortó distancia entre ellos, juntando ambos labios. Intento moverlos, era inexperta en eso, fue cuando él, con movimientos torpes, correspondió.

Un beso corto, pero que abrió los ojos del ex –villano.

Rápidamente, ella fue a su habitación, con un pálido rosa cubriendo sus pómulos. Al sentir el peso de Arthur contra la puerta, como ella, le sacó una sonrisa.

…Lástima que no sintió como era vista por un espía de Scott.

 **CAPITULO CATORCE: ROTO.**

−¿Qué es lo que quiere?−pregunto Arthur al ver a cierta figura acercarse a él.

−Solo quiero que me escuches−dice el pelirrojo con mirada preocupada−es muy importante.

Amanda le pidió que la acompañara a la competición, pero antes de continuar, le pidió que esperara afuera. Durante eso, apareció el monarca, sin ningún ropaje extravagante, solo ropa simple, y diciéndole que debía decirle algo.

−Amanda no puede competir.

−¡¿Solamente porque lo rechazó?!−exclamo molesto−¡¿Por qué la detiene?!

−No busco eso, busco protegerla−dice, causando la curiosidad en el cejón−si ella gana, será la protagonista de la historia…pero será una protagonista fantasma. Le dirá que hacer a Cesaire, la confundirá, y al final, provocará que ella decida borrar el fic. Yo haría lo posible por sacarlos a todos, pero a Amanda no podría salvarla, porque en sí "no existe"−la expresión de Arthur fue decayendo, intentó apoyarse pero se tropezó y cayó de rodillas−Cuando le propuse matrimonio, había posibilidades de que se convirtiera en un personaje oficial, pero ella es tan…ella. Te hipnotiza con su belleza, pero te utiliza y destruye.

−No es así−dice en voz baja el ojiverde−Cesaire y los lectores la amarán, dejara de ser invisible.

−¿Y si eso no pasa?−el británico quedó en silencio, mientras el líder del reino se iba sin hacer ruido.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse a él.

−¿Te encuentras bien?−levanto la mirada, para encontrarse con la mirada azul-verdoso del que se enamoró.

−S-Sí, solo tropecé, eso es todo−la muchacha se sentó en el suelo, a su lado.

−Bueno, quería darte algo, así que cierra los ojos−frunció el ceño−yo lo hice, tú hazlo−suspiró, obedeciendo.

Una cinta pasó por su cuello, a la vez que los labios de ella se posaron sobre los suyos, separándose instantes después.

−Ábrelos−sus ojos se posaron en el colgante hecho por la chica, que recitaba _"Tú eres mi héroe"−_ en el caso de que no ganemos, quiero que sepas cuán importante eres para mí, a pesar de todo.

Volvió a acercarse con la intención de besarlo, cuando las palabras del pelirrojo regresaron, evitando el beso.

−¿Qué sucede?

−Ehh…oye, no creo que sea tan importante esa competencia.

−Lo es, es mi oportunidad Arthur.

−Lo siento, pero no te dejaré hacerlo−declaró.

−¿Qué?−dijo petrificada en su lugar. Luego razonó−¿Alguien te convenció?

−…El Rey Scott−soltó.

−¿Me entregas a él?−esta vez, sonó dolida.

−No es lo que parece.

−Si lo es, weón traidor−estaba iracunda−has lo que quieras, pero yo iré a esa competencia.

−¡Acepta casarte con Scott!−dijo de una.

Se miraron a los ojos; el inglés observaba su desconcierto, y el dolor y…ella lo estaba manipulando, el monarca se lo advirtió, usaba sus sentimientos, lo usaba a ÉL. Por su lado, Amanda estaba decepcionada, herida, pensando en que, a fin de cuentas, buscaba solo que le diera sus poderes al reconstruir su gema, era como los demás.

−Pedazo de mierda, weón de lo peor, ¡traidor! Desgraciado infeliz, te di mi primer beso pero me usaste ¡vete a la chucha!−empezó a golpear el pecho del británico, furiosa−Estúpido cejón, eres como todos los perros de este mundo ¡Puedes irte a la mierda Arthur Kirkland! ¡Solo traes problemas a donde quieras que vayas!

Con sus poderes, provocó que las ramas la tomaran por las piernas y brazos, obligándola a mantenerse quieta. Él tomo el collar que había en el cuello de la muchacha.

−¡Es por tú bien que hago esto!−confesó, colocando la joya en el suelo.

−Arthur, no…por favor no−implora, mientras el inglés inspira hondo, antes de pisar el diamante. Escuchó el grito desgarrador de la chica, al sentir su poder drenarse. Para asegurarse, con unos hechizos volvió polvo la joya.

Las ramas soltaron a la joven, quien cayó sin fuerzas, llorando incontrolablemente.

−Eres…eres un malvado−fue lo último que dijo, arrastrándose por la tierra.

Arthur no lo soportó, se desvaneció hasta la salida de ese fic. Tenía una presión en el pecho, que tuvo que aguantar en el camino de regreso a…su hogar.

 **CAPITULO QUINCE: CONSECUENCIAS:**

No había nadie.

Ni un aliado, ni un secuaz, ni Iván.

 _"Las aventuras del heroico Alfred F. Jones"_ estaba por completo vació.

Fue corriendo hasta la mansión de Alfred, esperando encontrar un alma que le aclarará todo, y lo hayo.

−Matthew, ¿qué…?−iba a preguntar, pero este lo interrumpió.

−Alfred fue en tu búsqueda con una rastreadora, pero nunca volvió. Tuve que pedir la evacuación del lugar para protegerlos−dice con la mirada perdida.

−¿Protegerlos?−el rubio de ojos violetas le señalo una palabra que destacaba por sobre otras. Arthur lo entendió.

−Ahora, solo falto yo, y puede que nos borren en unas horas−toma su maleta y se dirige a la puerta.

−Yo nunca quise esto, Matthew, solo quería que me valoraran−el otro asintió con comprensión.

−Lo sé Arthur, siempre lo supe, pero…uno no puede ser valorado si es olvidado o no se esfuerza en que los otros vean más allá de lo que es uno.

Se retira, dejando al mayor solo.

En la soledad, el hombre cejón saco ese medallón que le dio la primera persona en ofrecerle su amistad y su corazón…y él termino por traicionarla; Amanda tenía razón, era un idiota infeliz.

Sus mejillas se humedecieron, las lágrimas brotan sin poder detenerlas, su corazón sufría por lo que le hizo.

El brilló de algo llegó a sus ojos. Se acercó y lo reconoció: era el espejo con el que vio por primera vez a Alfred, el cual él tomo como trofeo por derrotarlo. Ese espejo lo sabía todo.

−Lo único que quiero saber es, quien es ella para ese mundo que no la merece−dice con una sonrisa triste.

Sin embargo, la respuesta no se la esperaba para nada.

Disminuyéndola en tamaño, se llevó el espejo, corriendo a _"Magic kingdom"_ tan rápido como podía.

Amanda debía saber lo que descubrió, pues ese espejo JAMÁS mentía.

 **CAPITULO DIECISÉIS: VERDAD:**

Estaba desesperado, cuando iba a la casa de la morena para decirle la verdad, cayó en la trampa de unos niños que ahora se burlaban de él.

−¡Déjenme salir, mocosos!

−¡No hasta que reconozcas que soy superior a ti!−y así continuaba la discusión.

−¡Debo buscar a su líder!

−Con que un espía del Rey Scott−habló un albino de ojos violetas, seriamente.

−¡Él no es su líder!−eso, causó la sorpresa en todos ellos−no sé quién sea en verdad Scott, pero la legitima soberana de este reino es Amanda, la que conocen como "Bruja Malvada". Ese hombre comenzó rumores falsos sobre ella, de seguro para que no sospecharan. Sé que ustedes no me creerán, pero- −de pronto, se encontraba en el suelo, siendo liberado por los menores.

−Sabemos que el Rey Scott es un mentiroso; pero si devela la verdad, puede que liberen a nuestros amigos−un niño pelirrojo con una cicatriz en su nariz.

Los pequeños le ayudaron a cortar camino por el bosque hacia el castillo.

−Supimos que ese farsante se llevó a una chica al calabozo−explica el niño más similar al villano−dicen las fuentes, que piensa desposarla al día siguiente de la competencia.

−No mientras viva−dijo, reuniendo a todos los niños, empezando a trazar el plan.

−¿Cómo atravesaremos las paredes?

−Oh, ¿sabían que hay un encarcelado que es héroe de otra historia y que tiene super fuerza? Podemos convencerlo−la mente de Arthur hizo _"click"._

−Yo lo haré, por mientras, sigan el plan ¿de acuerdo?−asintieron, esparciéndose.

 **CAPITULO DIECISIETE: JURAMENTO:**

Alfred sabe que puede romper esas paredes que lo rodean, pero…no estaba de ánimos. Con el corazón roto, imposible para él.

Ni siquiera le dio importancia que la puerta saliera volando.

−Alfred−se debía estar volviendo loco, ya estaba escuchando la voz de…

−¡Arthur!−saltó a abrazarlo con gran felicidad, que no duró mucho−Wait! You!−lo apunto acusadoramente−¡me hiciste pasar por todo esto!

−Nunca te pedí que me siguieras, tonto−susurró el rubio de ojos verdes.

−¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa? –el inglés iba a decir algo, pero el estadounidense lo interrumpió−No, no digas nada ¡Estoy MUY enojado contigo! ¿Sabes por lo que he pasado? ¡Unos niños me hicieron caer en su trampa! ¡Niños! Pero…−su voz se volvió dulce, algo casi vomitivo para Arthur, y ridículo como el sonrojo que apareció en las mejillas de su enemigo−de no ser por ti no habría conocido a esa hermosa y magnifica mujer, al pensar en ella…mi corazón late con fuerza~−luego, su sonrisa desaparece abruptamente−y rechazó mis sentimientos. Y ahora, ¡estoy en la cárcel!−exclamo con desesperación.

−No es momento de ser la Reina del drama−habló, intentando sacarlo, sin embargo el otro se zafó con fuerza.

−¡Tú no sabes lo que es ser tratado como un criminal injustamente!

−¡Claro que lo sé! –esta vez, el que gritó fue Kirkland, quien, ya estaba harto del numerito de victima que estaba haciendo Alfred. Además, necesitaba soltar todo lo que tenía guardado desde dentro−¡Toda mi existencia en tu maldita historia he sido tratado con injusticia, solo por ser llamado "villano"! ¡¿Nunca te pusiste a pensar en que tus humillaciones eran innecesarias, frente a todos?! ¡Agregando que ni siquiera me agradecen el que haga mí trabajo!

Alfred lo miraba desconcertado, demasiado−E-En verdad…yo no lo sabía…

−Por eso escape−dice−intente alejarme de los problemas, pero estos siempre me siguen; soy un malvado, no puedo negar eso, es mi rol. Pero, te pido, no−se arrodilla ante él, causándole más sorpresa−te ruego, que me ayudes a hacer el bien esta vez. Y juro que volveré a ser el villano, sin objeción…y con respeto.

Recibió como respuesta, la sonrisa heroica de su protagonista.

 **CAPITULO DIECIOCHO: PLANES:**

Scott estaba demasiado ¿feliz? Probablemente, sí, eso era. Teniendo la mejor vista del estadio, veía a sus súbditos entrando para alabarlo, apoyándolo para ganar y para cuando lo hiciera, como siempre. Los otros competidores estaban nerviosos, pues, a pesar de apuntarse, era claro que quien ganaría sería su Rey, pues nadie estaba hecho para proteger a su reino además de él.

Nadie excepto…Ja. Rio al saber que se quitó a esa persona del camino, era un dolor de cabeza, en especial cuando la autora la buscaba. Si no fuera por su influencia, entonces ella podría hacerla regresar.

Sin embargo, esta vez haría que la escritora la recordara, pero no de la forma original; el saberla en brazos de otro hombre, le hizo querer tenerla para sí. Sus ojos, su rostro, la belleza que esa mujer desprendía, junto con ese gran poder.

Amanda no lograría nada en el calabozo, no competiría, no conocería la verdad. Pues cuando ganara, haría que olvidara su odio, la transformaría.

Esa bruja, la más poderosa, se convertiría en su esposa.

 **CAPITULO DIECINUEVE: REENCUENTRO:**

De no ser por las flores, sería como un calabozo cualquiera. Ella prefería eso, a tener regalos de parte de ese hombre horrible.

Lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, y destruiría su castillo si pudiera, de no ser por las cadenas anti-magicas que la encadenaban en sus manos, pies, cintura y cuello, neutralizando sus poderes. Le quitaron su joya, y aun así, sus poderes fluían sin necesidad de esta, lo descubrió con…el innombrable.

Recordarlo le dolía. El rechazo del resto jamás dolió tanto, como la traición de Kirkland. No lloraría por él, no lo…no lo merecía.

Escuchó como la puerta del calabozo se abría estrepitosamente ¿acaso ese bastardo quería sacarle en cara que otra vez no participaría en la competencia? ¿O intentaría robarle un beso? Como trato cuando la capturaron: estaba dolida por ese inglés, que no notó como los guardias del Rey la rodearon, y se la llevaron ante él, y luego a ese lugar.

Levanto la mirada para enfrentárselo, enseñarle que él no la quebraría como ese otro.

Sin embargo, esos verdes que observaba, no eran arrogantes (al menos ahora que los veía con detenimiento), mirándola con arrepentimiento desde lo más profundo.

Arthur estaba ahí. Por ella.

O eso quería hacerle creer.

−Lo sé, soy un malvado−dice antes de que ella hablara.

−¿Y?−enarca una ceja.

−Un villano de segunda.

−¿Y?

−Un gran quejumbroso de mierda.

−¿Y?−insistió.

−Y…un weón de enormes cejas horrendas−ladea una sonrisa.

−Las más feas que puedan existir.

Amanda sonrió brevemente, dándose cuenta de que su maldito maestro traidor vino y atravesó los peligros de la guardia, de que lo atraparan, para rescatarla. En su corazón la embargo una extraña alegría…y más tarde lo haría sufrir para cobrar su traición.

 **CAPITULO VEINTE: COMPETENCIA:**

−Saluden al legitimo soberano y protagonista de "Magic kingdom": Su majestad, el Rey Scott McGregor.

Ante el aplauso del pueblo, el pelirrojo camino con soberbia y elegancia, portando su corona. Saludando con una sonrisa a todos, sin sentarse en el trono.

−Bienvenidos al Torneo por el protagonismo−con su poder, su voz se hizo potente, para que todos en el estadio lo escucharan con atención−Ya todos saben las reglas, pero para los novatos les ire que las reglas son simples:

-No hacer trampa.

-No usar hechizos que pongan en peligro a los demás, tales como la manipulación, invocación de seres peligrosos, envenenamiento, etc.

-No atacar por la espalda.

-Al iniciar la competencia, nadie de afuera puede entrar por el campo de fuerza, hasta que haya un ganador.

-Solo se contará como una derrota si puede arrebatar la joya ajena.

-Y principalmente: ¡diviértanse y demuestren de lo que son capaz!

Se escuchó un gran clamor a su persona, mientras en su mente se reía de sí mismo; como si fuera a cumplir con las reglas.

 **CAPITULO VEINTIUNO: TODO O NADA:**

Corrían como si su vida dependiera de ello, porque, para la chica si era así. Detrás de la chica, estaban el heroico estadounidense y el hechicero de cejas prominentes; este último diciéndole lo que tenía que hacer.

Ella ya lo sabía desde un principio: iba a ganar, para eso entrenó.

−¡Hey! ¡Miren esa cosa!−el americano señalo una capa transparente empezando a cubrir a las personas en la arena.

−¡Es el campo de fuerza! ¡Si no llegó antes de que cubra todo, no competiré!−dicho eso, apresuraron más la carrera.

Amanda sintió un empujón por detrás, miró por sobre su hombre y vio como Arthur caía al suelo a una gran distancia, igual que ella. Se levantó para acercarse pero el campo de fuerza la detuvo. Estaba incrédula y vio al rubio del otro lado, quien la empujó para que llegara a tiempo.

Le agradeció mentalmente, antes de seguir.

Escuchó las exclamaciones de miedo y sorpresa, el pueblo no podía creer que la bruja malvada haya entrado a la competencia. Scott tampoco, y se enfureció ¿acaso su guardia era tan estúpida? No importaba ahora, solo debía vencer a la chiquilla.

La morena pensaba lo mismo: derrotar a ese hombre.

Ambos iban por todo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

¡La última parte ya viene! ¿Conseguirá vencer a Scott esta "malvada" bruja? ¡Hagan sus apuestas! De hecho, se puso muy dramatica la historia mientras la hacia.

¿Se rieron con el chiste de Alfred?

Espero les gustará, comenten, favoriten y sus "follows" en esta historia, etc, etc.

 **Sayonara! Goodbye! Tschuws!**


	3. Chapter 3

¡Ultima parte! Los misterios serán resueltos, y las cuentas pendientes terminaran por pagarse.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Ennegrecidas y comillas:** pensamientos.

-Palabras entre los guiones: diálogos.

-Sin guiones: narración.

-Subrayado: **(ennegrecido)** título, lugar, tiempo.

 **Parejas:** Amebel y England x 2p chile.

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece a mí, sino a Hima-papa, nuestra máxima deidad **(?).**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **CAPITULO VEINTIDOS: LUCHA:**

Los novatos fueron los primeros en perder, muy confiados o muy miedosos para continuar. Arremetían con furia contra la muchacha, y algunos parecían perder intencionalmente contra el Rey; ellos preferían perder para que el magnánimo venciera a la Malvada bruja de una vez por todas.

Un hechizo escudo sirvió para unos tres jóvenes que lanzaban magia de fuego y truenos contra ella, rodeándola y arrinconándola contra el campo de fuerza.

−¡Así nos dejaras en paz!−habló uno de los jóvenes.

Pero fue su "poder" de borrada lo que la salvó de ser pulverizada por esos mocosos. Apareció detrás de los tres, y con un conjuro desmayo termino por dejarlos dormidos, quitándoles sus diamantes.

−Muy bien Amanda, concéntrate−murmuraba la de ojos azul-verdoso−no más desvanecimientos.

Corrió hacia el centro de la Arena, dispuesta ser una de los dos escogidos a un combate final.

Sabía quién sería el otro contrincante.

−¿Tan desesperadamente me deseas que me quieres para ti sola?−pregunto con sorna la voz de esa persona odiada. Hizo una mueca con la boca por la sola idea que, supo, el monarca se le ocurrió con ella−Pero sabes, solo debías esperar a que yo ganara…de nuevo.

−No permitiré que te salgas con la tuya una vez más−declaró, con sus manos forjando fuego del color de sus ojos−Te venceré.

−Nadie te querrá, todos saben que eres una desconocida sin rol ¿Los obligaras a amarte?−pregunto divertido.

−Te hago la misma pregunta−cuando vio al otro tensarse, supo que dio en algo que no quería que supiera.

Se quedaron en esa posición varios segundos, hasta que, velozmente, el hombre apareció de la misma forma que ella con esos muchachos: por la espalda. Apenas escapó, rozando la mano del Rey con forma de espada, dejando una marca en su mejilla.

Embistió la mano por segunda vez, intentando herirla en el cuerpo. Cayó hacia atrás, y giró en el momento que por poco y la atraviesa por el estómago.

Con que planeaba jugar sucio.

Bien.

Ella conocía ese terreno.

 **CAPITULO VEINTITRES: TRAMPA:**

 _−¡C'mon girl! ¡You can do it!−_ vociferaba en apoyo a la chica, nuestro heroico Alfred. Arthur, a su lado, permanecía silencioso, pero apretando los labios y con sus ojos siguiendo a ambos hechiceros.

−¡Sí!−gritaron ambos rubios cuando, con una bola de viento, empujó al pelirrojo, haciéndolo caer.

El público no cabía en su asombro: dos desconocidos apoyando a la cruel "Bruja". Los abucheos a la mujer y hacia ellos no se hicieron esperar.

−¡Hey! ¡¿Por qué hacen eso?!−exclamaba disconforme el Protagonista, mientras su villano negaba con la cabeza, acostumbrada al odio ajeno.

Cuando el Rey Scott, uso un látigo invisible para detener a Amanda, llegó con fuerza a su pierna, atravesando la ropa y dejando una línea en la piel marcada en rojo sangre.

Los ojos verdes se llenaron furiosos, pero no pudo moverse.

−¡Arthur! ¡No te quedes ahí!−le tomó por los hombros el ojiazul, sacudiéndolo con su fuerza de personaje− ¡Le están haciendo daño a tu chica! ¡Si la mía estuviera ahí, atravesaría incluso una lluvia de flechas para protegerla!

−Lo… ¿Lo dices en serio?

Alfred enmudeció al oírla, vio hacia atrás, mirando los azul eléctrico de Natasha, que parecieron maravillarse ante lo dicho por el estadounidense, incluso sus mejillas tenían un rosa pálido…que desapareció al verse descubierta, regresando a su ser autoritario.

Camino hacia ambos, tomando al británico y esposándolo con unas cadenas avanzadas color azul fluorescente.

−¡Hey! ¡¿A qué viene esto?!−inquirió enojado.

−Por huir de tu _fanfic,_ y hacerme buscarte junto con tu idiota protagonista−dijo la bielorrusa, ignorando el puchero del norteamericano.

−¡No puedes llevarme ahora! ¡Debo estar aquí para…−sus palabras murieron en su boca, al ver como las paredes expelían una sustancia negra y grasosa.

 _−¡OMG! ¡¿What is that?!−_ pregunto un atemo-ejem, preocupado Jones, ante ese espectáculo digno de un fanficker de terror.

−Brea−determinó el hechicero, retrocediendo, al igual que los otros dos.

−¡Hay que salir de aquí!−dictamino la soldado, obligando a la gente a levantarse de sus puestos para irse. Ambos varones hicieron lo mismo.

Magos y hechiceras, tomaron escobas o se transformaron en animales, con la intención de irse volando del gran Estadio. Pero, para gran sorpresa de todos, algo se los impedía: una barrera mágica aún más grande.

Para hacer algo de tal magnitud, debía tener un gran poder, y solo se conocía a alguien así; ese era…No.

Nadie podía creer que Su Majestad les haya encerrado.

Amanda miró por sobre su hombro, como la gente iba subiendo por la gradería, intentando alejarse más de la cosa viscosa.

−¿Por qué hiciste eso?−pregunto, formando otro hechizo escudo, protegiéndose de los latigazos−¡Son tu Reino!−dio un puñetazo cerca del labio del ojiverde.

Éste solo se lamió dicha zona, dedicándole una sonrisa petulante.

−Sí, ellos me adoran, pero, no podía dejar cabos sueltos…−dice mirando una dirección en específico, aunque para ella no fuera necesario girar−Tu querido villano y su grupo, no son de este fic ¿no? ¿Sabes que ocurre con los personajes que mueren en un fic diferente al suyo?

Al recordar que pasaba, se le cortó la respiración. Aprovechado instante en que Scott la tomo por detrás y la elevó en el aire.

−¡Exacto! ¡No hay más oportunidades!−la arena de pronto solo quedo el terreno donde ellos dos estaban. El de cabellos fuego la soltó, para dirigirla al borde del gran agujero−¡Hasta aquí llegaste, falla!

Como dicha palabra fue pronunciada, una idea se le ocurrió a la castaña.

Si bien, prometió no hacerlo de nuevo, el ver la velocidad de la brea avanzando hacia arriba, la hizo aceptar que era su única opción. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundo y…

Desapareció.

Scott no pudo sentir su poder en varios segundos, hasta que un golpe en la nunca lo dejo noqueado.

Amanda, movida por la desesperación, tomó el cetro del Rey y lo dirigió primero al campo de fuerza de los competidores. Al verse destruido ese, le siguió el que le impedía todo el mundo huir.

¿Se pudieron imaginar los pueblerinos de _"Magic Kingdom"_ que la Bruja Malvada los haya salvado?

Nadie, excepto el villano de cejas grandes, sujeto a su propia escoba. A su lado, Natasha estaba con Alfred, en su tabla antigravedad.

Al verlo a salvo, una breve sonrisa apareció en la orgullosa bruja. Fue un gesto correspondido y devuelto por el británico.

La chica sintió que jalaban el cetro por detrás, al mismo tiempo que un objeto punzante le atravesaba en el vientre bajo.

Arthur quedó como piedra, sintiendo como la chica se desvanecía en el suelo, con los ojos como platos.

Scott sonreía con desdén a ambos, tirando la daga a un lado.

−E-Eso…−fue lo único que pudo escuchar el rubio−es trampa.

 **CAPITULO VEINTICUATRO: DESCUBIERTO:**

Silencio total, roto por la maniática risa del Monarca, quien, en un segundo, se aproximó a la Bruja y presiono contra su herida con su bota.

Los gritos de sorpresa, descontento e indignación fueron ignorados por el hombre.

−Te dije−musito a la chica de cabellos oscuros −Te dije que fueras mi esposa, pero nooo, preferiste a un villano de segunda…

−Él no es un villano, tú lo eres−al ser mencionado de esa forma, el pie se hundió más, provocando que la chica hundiera sus uñas en la tierra de ese terreno flotante.

−¿Po-Por qué hace eso?−pregunto Alfred, sin querer creer que alguien haya hecho algo tan bajo.

−Porque es basura−dijo la rubia platinada con ojos filosos, sintiendo repulsión contra ese ser.

El hombre de cejas enormes, seguía en su lugar, frio, con la boca medianamente abierta y ojos desorbitados. Cuando sintió la mano del chico de rulo antigravedad agitándole el hombro, pidiéndole que respondiera, de un manotazo, le hizo saber que regreso a la realidad.

Nunca vio tanta ira en los ojos verdes de su enemigo.

Antes de otro pisotón, el Rey sintió como se lo llevaban con mucha fuerza, lejos de Amanda. Con la dureza de las gradas, levanto la vista a los esmeraldas que lo miraban cual insecto.

−¿Cómo te atreves?−siseo con voz gutural.

Ese tipo, parecía sonreír solo para provocarlo más.

−Te dejas llevar demasiado por tus emociones−lo golpea con su cetro, aturdiéndolo, y lanzando un hechizo que lo elevó por el aire, llevándolo, después, contra el suelo rocoso. Arthur tosió varias veces−No me lo esperaba de alguien que piensa con la cabeza fría.

−No conoces nada de mí…−dice el inglés, forzándose a levantarse.

−Oh~, puede que incluso más que tú−Se burla, tirando hechizo tras otro para desestabilizarlo−Eres miserable, no entiendo que notó ella; Solo eres un triste y tonto, _Conejo._

Arthur quedó paralizado, pero no era por un hechizo, no. Sino por las palabras de Scott, había algo que se le hacía "familiar".

−¿Có-Cómo me llamaste?−pregunta, mientras el pelirrojo también se queda congelado en su lugar.

Natasha miró viendo si alguien tenía una respuesta; Nadie parecía comprender que pasaba, excepto el mismo Rey y el villano. Alfred a su lado se puso pálido, también como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

−¿Alfred?

−Lo…lo llamó…−negaba con la cabeza−pe-pero se supone que…

−¡Alfred!

−¡No puede ser cierto!−se repetía.

Ese momento de debilidad fue aprovechado por el hechicero de cejas, quien tomó por los hombros al monarca, musitando palabras en un lenguaje que ninguno entendía. Pronunciando las últimas con mayor fuerza, el hombre frente a él fue envuelto en una esfera de luz verde.

Segundos después, de ésta apareció la misma figura pero con…ojos verdes zorrunos afilados, cabello rojizo largo en una caleta, capa oscura al igual que el resto de su vestir, con tatuajes en los brazos; en vez de uñas tenía garras; en lugar de dientes tenía colmillos.

−Allistor.

El hechicero descubierto, sonrió tan maléficamente como él pudo.

−Nunca creí verte otra vez de esa forma, _conejo_ −con el apodo, trago saliva−o prefieres ¿primo?

 **CAPITULO VEINTICINCO: VENGANZA:**

 _"El poderoso Allistor",_ fue uno de los primeros escritos de la joven Cesaire en la página de _f*nfiction._ La escritora adoraba a Allistor por su forma de ser y sus aventuras, y, sin que ella lo supiera, él también la adoraba. Haría cualquier cosa por ser amado de esa forma por la autora.

…Pero Gilbert lo arruino todo.

Ese albino de ojos rojos, ese mercenario prusiano, con esa risa ridícula, ese egocentrismo suyo, yendo en contra de las autoridades, escapando de todo y solo siguiendo su propio código. Ganó fánaticos, seguidores; no lo soportó cuando se vio abandonado por Cesaire.

Lo escogió como su mejor personaje, se sintió vacío.

No era actualizado con la misma frecuencia de antes, las lecturas bajaban.

Ella se olvidó de él…pero no lo permitiría.

Dejo su fic, a pesar de que su gente le dijera que no debía preocuparse, que ella ya lo tomaría en cuenta. Ilusos ¿Seguían creyendo en su querida autora? En vez de hacer lo que todo el mundo, esperarla pacientemente, decidió tomar las riendas del asunto.

La forzaría a adorarlo como antes, inclusive si debía infiltrarse y matar a Gilbert.

Lo que por poco logra, de no ser porque ella confundía cada parte debido a sus intervenciones mágicas, que no iban con el contexto de la historia de ese albino.

Se disculpó con sus lectores, anunciando el borrado de las dos historias.

Se sintió satisfecho, se desharía del prusiano al menos, pensó. No le importó el caos que de desato, donde cada personaje, desde el más recurrente, hasta el cercano al protagonista, tomo sus cosas y salió huyendo.

Desde ese día, _"Allistor"_ solo te hacía pensar en egoísmo, posesión, traición a los tuyos, simple cobardía.

Nunca se supo que había pasado con él.

Gilbert, a pesar de que su fanfic fuera borrado, la autora lo quería demasiado; creo una nueva historia, con ese personaje en un rol secundario, pero igual de amado como anteriormente lo hizo.

Las consecuencias, aun así, cayeron sobre alguien en específico, que, por desgracia, era el único ser cercano del antiguo héroe: su primo menor. Por el tiempo que estuvo en ese hiatus, la chica solo se le ocurrió hacer algo con el pobre niño; le dio el rol que nadie deseaba, un villano, de la continuación de su anterior historia, sin el protagonista.

El infante creció casi de golpe ante tal cambio.

Ya nada fue igual para él: la gente ya no lo miraba con admiración, envidia o cariño, como cuando caminaba de la mano del mayor, ahora lo despreciaba, solo por haber sido su familia. El jovencito jamás creyó lo que le dijeron de Allistor, de como se corrompió.

A veces soñaba cuando lo llamaba, al estar jugando con los otros niños.

 _"Conejo"_

Añoro verlo y encontrar a su ídolo tal cual era. Pero en ese instante, viéndolo en esos ojos monstruosos, notó como era en verdad Allistor, de que la verdad que fingió aceptar era cruda, pero verdadera.

Su primo ya no existía, sino el monstruo que intento matar a Amanda.

 **CAPITULO VEINTISEIS: JUSTICIA:**

Rayos de poder eran lanzados hacia el británico, que protegía a la malherida bruja de los ataques de ese destructor. Ante esas acciones, la soldado bielorrusa declaró que debían huir de ahí, mientras todos los súbditos se alejaban hacia la salida del fic.

Solo quedaban ellos cinco; dos combatiendo, los otros observando o sin poder moverse.

−¡Alfred!−el estadounidense escuchó como era llamado por su enemigo−¡llévate a Amanda! ¡Escapen!

El rubio asintió silenciosamente, pidiendo con un gesto apresurado a la de ojos azul eléctrico, que fueran por la mujer. Con cuidado de no recibir ningún hechizo de esa alimaña, se acercó con su tabla antigravedad, para que Jones tomara a la chica; no hubo resistencia debido a la inconsciencia de ella.

Los vio alejarse a gran velocidad por el aire, haciendo desaparecer su escudo, reemplazándolo con bolas de fuego contra el ex –héroe.

El ser horroroso con sus garras, cortaba las llamas como si nada, aproximándose a gran velocidad, para agarrarlo del cuello.

−Acabemos con esto, Little Arthur−dijo, elevándose por el cielo, ahogándolo en el proceso. El reino estaba siendo devorado por la brea, consumiéndolo todo a su paso. Buscaba algo en específico, dando con tres personajes que intentaban sacar a uno de ellos−Mira primito~ ¿lo ves? Nuestra adorada Amanda no puede salir−forzó al rostro del cejón a ver como Alfred con, desesperación, trataba de llevar consigo a la bruja; sin embargo, una barrera le impedía eso a la castaña. La brea se aproximaba más a ellos−¡Hay que ver como es devorada~!

−N-ngh…no…−alcanzaba a decir, con la vista llorosa.

−Es el fin de ambos−con el cetro, que llevó cerca suyo, lo apuntaba para acabar con su vida.

−S-si…de nosotros dos−dándole una zancadilla, quitándole el cetro para colocarlo detrás del cuello del pelirrojo, haciéndoles perder el equilibrio hacia el centro de lo que fue el estadio. Escuchaba el grito de Allistor intentando escapar, mientras Arthur se resignaba a ese final, con tal de que Amanda estuviera a salvo.

Su primo se soltó en unos segundos, cayendo en mayor velocidad hacia la tierra negra y viscosa, que lo absorbió, mientras trataba de liberarse de éste. El rubio vio como ese granuja desaparecía en la negrura.

Cerró los ojos, entregándose a la muerte.

Pero la fuerza con la que su brazo era jalado, causo confusión y sobresalto.

−¡No pensaste que te abandonaríamos ¿o sí?, desu yo~!−ese niño, Peter, estaba en conjunto con los otros menores haciendo una escalera humana, mientras la pequeña de coleta y cejas, Amber, controlaba ese dirigible.

−¡Rápido! ¡Deben llevarme con ella en la entrada!−señalo con el…

−¡Tienes el cetro del Rey!−exclamó el ojiazul.

Ya habían sobrevolado por el que había sido el camino principal, y, con la presencia del cetro, la brea abría paso. Llegaron junto con la castaña, dejando al hechicero a su lado. La viscosidad no continua, rodeándolos a ambos.

Peter, salto junto el hombre, mientras los otros huérfanos continuaban en su escalera humana.

−T-Tienes el cetro, desu yo~. Lo venciste−decía incrédulo−Eres el protagonista…

¿Era verdad? Entonces, era esa oportunidad que buscó en el inicio, de empezar de nuevo, y ahora la tenía, con el rol principal.

No obstante, primero vio a Amanda.

Estaba pálida, con los ojos cerrados, y respiración entrecortada. Allistor la había herido gravemente, no se salvaría.

A menos que…

−Tenlo−susurró, colocando entre las manos ajenas−necesitas este reinicio más que yo.

Cuando sus manos tocaron el cetro, la joya central se convirtió en un diamante blanco, emanando una luz que se extendió por todo el reino, reconstruyéndolo en el proceso. Al mismo tiempo, este haz de luz la rodeo por completo, cegándolos por unos segundos.

Cuando se fue apagando, Arthur vislumbró que Amanda ya no tenía la herida que lo atravesaba, y no solo eso; un largo vestido blanco y corona de diamantes y perlas, y el cetro de oro blanco con la joya de su majestad.

−¡Era verdad!−exclamaron a la vez los niños−¡Es una princesa!

 **CAPITULO VEINTISIETE: REINICIO:**

Ella misma no cabía de la impresión, mientras los súbditos volvían, y sus recuerdos con ello. Palabras de arrepentimiento, se repetían ante la joven, quien, carraspeo al reconocer en que realidad se encontraba.

−Como verán, yo soy la verdadera monarca; y decreto, que todos los que han sido crueles conmigo sean−habló con temple tranquilo− **ejecutados** −recalca con cierto gusto.

Lamentos de los pueblerinos resonaron, pidiendo misericordia. Los huérfanos se mordían los labios para no reírse, entretanto Arthur y Alfred tenían una mueca desconcertada.

−Me parece justo−lo dicho por Natasha acentuó el semblante de ambos.

−Demonios, dejen de llorar, no lo haré−dice al ver como exageraban por una broma.

Se volvió hacia el que fue su maestro, intercambiando miradas. Ninguno sabía que decir para empezar. Fue la chica de ojos azul-verdoso quien tomó el mando.

−Gracias−él asiente por lo dicho, murmurando un _"no es nada"−_ no está mal para alguien tan torpe con las chicas.

−¡Hey! ¿A qué viene al caso?−se exalta ofendido, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

−Quería insultarte por lo de hace rato−habla ladeando su sonrisa.

Segundos después, se reían, cortando la tensión del ambiente.

Pero el tiempo se acababa, Cesaire regresaría a escribir, y debían estar en sus respectivos fics. La soldado y el héroe iban ya hacia la salida, hasta que notaron que el personaje que habían buscado no los seguía: había sido detenido por la chica, sujetándole de la mano.

−Podrías…quedarte−sorprendió al rubio con esa sugerencia−buscabas reiniciar en una historia distinta, donde te pudieran apreciar y…tal vez aquí…−se esforzaba por no sonar suplicante, era divertido y enternecedor para el británico.

−Es una gran idea; una loca y fantástica idea−dice. Sin embargo, el rostro del hechicero toma seriedad−pero no puedo hacerlo; ¡y no porque no quiera!−habla antes de que ella se hiciera ideas equivocadas−Es que, sabes que ese imbécil de allá me necesita−escuchó un reclamo del norteamericano, acallado por Natasha−Soy el villano, lo acepto, ese es mi rol y lo hago bien. Pero, no por ello soy malvado.

−Por supuesto que no lo eres…−ella sonrió tristemente, mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

Arthur suspiro, algo decepcionado de tan fría respuesta. Iba a seguir a los otros dos, cuando es jalado, y sus labios presionados con fuerza sobre otros. Escuchó un _"iuugghhh"_ de parte de los niños, pero no le importo, mientras estuviera así un poco más.

Al separarse ella le dio una sonrisa burlona−Tendré que enseñarte a besar, villano de segunda.

Él imito el gesto, mientras hacia una reverencia exagerada.

−Será para la próxima, su alteza sarcástica.

−Ya quisieras, cejota de mierda.

−¡Hasta la vista-!

−¡Arthur!−exclamó un impaciente rubio de ojos azules.

−Eh−balbuceo el bretón−lo dejamos para otra ocasión−dijo a la princesa.

−Claro que sí.

Los pobladores, los huérfanos y Amanda despidieron a los tres extranjeros del fic, mientras dejaban " _Magic Kingdom"_ retomar el curso que debía haber tomado; Al igual que todos los personajes de fanfiction.

 **EPILOGO**

 _"Bueno, como verán, Cesaire no borró ninguna historia, gracias a Merlín._

 _Logró retomar la inspiración para algunos fics que había dejado olvidados hace tiempo, entre ellos el de cierto rubio idiota de lentes…que ahora puedo llamar amigo. A ella le vino la repentina idea de desarrollar mi personaje, al nivel de que muchos comentarios alaban mi "maldad" e "ingenio", que incluso esperaban verme en un fic donde fuera el protagonista (y si eso pasara Alfred se muere o desmaya al no tenerme)._

 _Hablando de este héroe, no sé si fue por el hecho de que descubrió que puede susurrarle ciertos temas a la autora, pero ella hizo un crossover donde hubo una boda; yes, la de Natasha y Alfred, donde un tal Alexander no le permitieron la entrada ( y adivinen quien fue su padrino…tuve que recordarle que Matt era su hermano para que no olvidara invitarlo), y bueno…hubo algunas lágrimas…maybe._

 _De Allistor…nada se sabe, parece que sí murió en esa brea espeluznante aquel día._

 _Finalmente, debo decir, que aunque algunas cosas sigan siendo las mismas, y yo pierda cada capítulo, hay otras que puedo salvar: mi amistad con Alfred y Matt, Natasha; con los huérfanos, quienes, ahora eran la "guardia personal" de su majestad por su fidelidad en medio de la tiranía de Scott/Allistor._

 _Ejem,bueno…estaba Amanda, la princesa con el increíble poder del "borrado" que los lectores adoran. La aman, y ella está feliz al demostrarle a todos de lo que es capaz._

 _Y espero ansioso el final del día, cuando J.A. Cesaire no estaba; cuando tenemos libertad de hacer lo que queramos; cuando yo…voy a verla, sonriéndome e insultándome como en los momentos de aprendiz-maestro, con la diferencia de que no le molesta besarme ahora._

 _En los momentos en que ella me mira, y sus ojos brillan solo para mí, me doy cuenta de algo importante._

 _Si esta chica me quiere, ¿qué tan malo puedo ser?"_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Este es el final, del Three-shoot que algunos de ustedes esperaron~

Como con la película en la que me inspire, me imagine el final con la canción _"Good Time"_ de Owl City y Carly Rae Jepsen, jejeje XD **(dato random del día).**

Espero hayan disfrutado este fic, como yo haciéndolo.

Lean mis otros fics, pónganles favs, comenten (este y otros), etc.

¡Gracias por leer!

 **Sayonara! Goodbye! Tschuws!**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _−¿Qué? ¿En serio creen que este es el final?_


End file.
